The specification relates to detecting roadway objects in real-time images.
Some drivers would like to take journeys that are easy and devoid of stress-inducing situations. For example, drivers would like to be able to avoid roads that have construction zones, a high volume of pedestrians, sudden vehicle traffic, or road-side barriers. Object detection systems that are currently available may perform object detection; however, these object detection systems require high-end vision based systems that use computationally expensive algorithms. For example, the object detection systems use three-dimensional images that have large file sizes, may only be used in places where geo-reference information is available, and perform feature extraction on the entire three-dimensional images. As a result, the object detection systems are not commercially feasible for operation in a vehicle.